Jegran
Jegran (ジュグラン, Juguran) is an elder Lilty character in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. He is High Commander of the Lilty Army, and believes everything he does is in the best interests of the Lilty Kingdom, even if it means keeping its regime in the dark of his actions. He is voiced by Ryuzaburo Otomo in the Japanese version and Michael McConnohie in the English version. Story Prior to the storyline, Jegran was made High Commander by the king of the Lilties. From the start, Jegran's master plan was the activation of the military warship Alexis as part of the Liltan King's idea to weaponize crystal power. However, a freak accident resulted with Jegran gaining his Crystal Bearer powers. However, the King starts getting second thoughts as a result and Jegran turned on his king, turning him to crystal without anyone knowing the wiser. From there, he tested the crystal reactors that would be fitted unto the Alexis with a passenger ship until Amidatelion took the shards. Though he saw the Yuke, as well as Belle for taking photos of him using his Crystal Bearer power during the ensuing chaos, as annoyances to his plan, Jegran set up a new scheme when he desposed of Blaze, noticing how the Bearer's powers react to a powerless Crystal Reactor. To that end, Jegran set up the arrest of the entire Selkie Guild under false pretenses in order to use them as replacements for the Yuke Crystal shards. However, Layle manages to free the Selkie prisoners as Jegran pursues Belle with Keiss protecting her before the two are knocked out of harm's way by Vagali as Jegran crystalizes him. After an attempt to take out Layle, only to rid himself of Amidatelion instead, Jegran learns his identity as a Crystal Bearer is exposed and arrested when he tries to kill Keiss for calling a "criminal." However, playing of Althea's intend to restore her father, Jegran reveals his reasons to her before smashing the king and offering her his powers to rule the world with. But when she refused it, Jegran attempts to crystalize her, only to find out her own secret as a Crystal Bearer, making a realization from it and his becoming a Crystal Bearer, taking her as a hostage as he brings the Alexis up with the intention of destroying the Lility Crystal. By the time Layle arrives, Jegran reveals his new-found intention of becoming a god and creating his own Crystal Principle in order to survive his race. To that end, while Althea fights the Yukes' spell, Jegran fuses into the Alexis, becoming a giant entity of great power. However, Layle defeats him as Jegran loses his Crystal Bearer powers as the Yukes save the Lility crystal, falling to his death as he attempts to take Layle down with him. Abilities Though he uses a large blade as his weapon, Jergan's actual power as a Crystal Bearer is in his right forearm, which is covered with armor. This arm allows Jegran to crystallize anything he touches. After being arrested, Jegran shows his full abilities of transforming large structures into crystal forms and fusing onto them. Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Characters Category:Lilty Category:Final Bosses